1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure control apparatus configured and arranged to detect an abnormality in a control valve provided in a hydraulic circuit.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-46542 discloses a conventional hydraulic control apparatus that detects a hydraulic pressure at a downstream side of a control valve using a hydraulic pressure sensor to determine whether sticking and other abnormalities occur in the control valve.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved hydraulic pressure control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.